


Just a few one shots

by LeeRadl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeRadl/pseuds/LeeRadl
Summary: if your looking for a light, happy,read, then these few one shots are the stories for you





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> just a few things i made

Percy Jackson headcannon

Solangelo   
\-------

Will turned the lights on in the Hades cabin and screamed.it was his turn for inspection. He didn't expect Nico di Angelo to be there, on his bed, his computer on his lap. The volume was turned up pretty loud, he could tell what his boyfriend started watching. American Horror Story. The last time Will checked with what show he was catching up on, it was Supernatural. There was chips, cookies, and other kind of junk food scattered all across his bed. It looked like Nico hasn't showered in days. Will stared, horrified. Nico said that he was going to Hades because Persephone wanted a ‘bonding session’ with her step son. Nico told him that he would clean his room so he could get a good grade, but obviously, he didn't. 

“Nico,” Will said slowly, still looking around the room. The son of hades didn't respond. Will said his name again, but a little louder this time. 

“Will. What do you want,” Nico answered, staring intently at the small screen.

Will walked towards him. With Nico still watching his show, he did something to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

He shut the computer lid. 

Nico, processing that the show was off, looked slowly up at Will. Will, honest to gods, never saw anything as tortures as the light in Nico’s eyes had in them. He uttered a single word, barely a whisper. Will had to strain his ears to hear the word. 

“Run.”


	2. chapter two

\-------------------------------

Percabeth rip

“Shelly! Come here please. Your mother and I have something to tell you. Please, it's urgent.”

Shelly Jackson, the seven year old daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson wobbled down the set of two steps from the kitchen to the family room. 

“What is it, papa?” She said as Percy lifted her up. The thirty five year old set down his daughter on the couch, next to Annabeth. She looked like she had been crying, but she managed a smile for her daughter, who asked what the problem was. Shelly was already pretty smart for her age. Reading, writing, , answering questions like “10x10”. Athena blessed her with accuracy, no matter with what. She usually, if not all the time got all the answers right. 

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, annabeth still with tears in her eyes, broke the news.

“Daddy and I are going to leave each other.”

For once, Shelly was confused. “When will you be back?” Annabeth still tears rolled down her cheeks. “Daddy is going to move into a different house. He’s not coming back. Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce, sweetie.”

Divorce….Divorce! She’s read that somewhere. Or hear it. The word sounds familiar. While shelly was trying to think about this, Annabeth asked her a question. Not hearing this, Shelly didn't answer. 

“Shell… Who do you want to live with? Me, Daddy, or both? Although living in both houses will be very hard.”

“Mommy, I want to live with both of you, Here. Please?”

Annabeth sniffled. “No, Shell. Me or dad?”

“You. I can visit daddy, though, right?”

Annabeth looked relieved, while percy looked stricken. He was on the verge of tears. “Any time you want, darling.” He said. 

“Any time you want.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im back hey yall this low key made me cry cuz writing my son sad is pretty hard so yeet i guess

Nico loves all music. He has a past with music. And now, for a moment, he hated it. Jon Bellion’s Guillotine came on. This was his and Will’s song. And, now, it felt alien listening to it while Will isn't around. It’s been years, nico told himself. Get over it. But he can't. He won't ever get over the death of the love of his life. Even if he wanted to. Nico quickly wiped his tears away before anyone could see them. 

Sleep on me. Feel the rhythm in my chest, just breath. 

So that’s what he did. He started to breath. After kicking himself, thinking that he was a baby, and that it was years since he died. And in the middle of hating himself, he realized that that isn't what will wanted. He wanted to show nico that he was loved, and that he was so important to everyone. He remembered the serious look on his face as he said he loved him, one summer night, while they were listening to this song.   
\---  
“I love you, Nico. Simple as that.” 

Nico looked over at his boyfriend and nervously chuckled. “You don't mean that.” There was a look of hurt that flashed across Will’s face, but it quickly vanished. Nico’s Eyes widened in shock, as Will said it again. The three words that he always wanted. Utered to him. 

“I love you.”

Nico, didn’t realize that he started crying. He was just looking at Will. The most beautiful boy Nico had ever laid Eyes on. The boy that somehow fell for him. The son of apollo, who lit up his world, and made his day when he got a wink or a smirk. The boy that made him feel at home. The boy that was his home. 

Then, with all of the emotion and adrenaline and everything in his power, Nico kissed the blond hair, sun freckled, love of his life, Will Solace. He kissed him softly, and full of emotion. He kissed him like he never kissed anyone before. He put his love and feelings in that kiss. He needed to tell him that he loved him. And this is how it happened. And, well, he also said 

“Will I love you so much you don't even know your the best thing in my life and i think that i’d actually die without you.”

Will laughed. A clear, ringing laugh. It made Nico cling onto him like he was going to die in a second, and this was the last thing he was going to do.   
\---  
And now, on that fateful subway, he let that memory come to life. He stopped repressing it. He needed to talk about it. He pulled out his phone. 

Call: sister

After four rings, hazel picked up. 

“Nico, i hope this is important. You know we can't use phones that often.”

“I… I need to talk about Will. Can i come over.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course. Where are you.”

Nico looked around. The subway came to a stop. He stepped out of the train, and looked around. There was no familiar things. He didn’t know where he was.

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, well, try to find yourself back to camp. I'll be in our cabin, so come and talk to me. We can talk about Will, and eat ice cream and watch movies. Okay?” Nico smiled. He loved Hazel so much. 

“Okay, Sis. I will be there soon.” Nico resumed his song. And as he listened, he remembered Will.


End file.
